Bożonarodzeniowa Niespodzianka
by Lilly-Lin
Summary: Remus dostaje niespodziewany, choć całkiem przyjemny, prezent.


**Bożonarodzeniowa niespodzianka**

**Autor:** Dracosoftie

**Tytuł oryginału:** A Christmas Surprise(link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta**: cudowna i nieoceniona Dagulec.

**Zgoda**: jest

**Ostrzeżenia: **Slash, język, scena erotyczna

Zgodne z kanonem to, to nie jest.

Nic nie należy do mnie, postacie, miejsca etc. Są własnością J. , natomiast fabuła Dracosoftie.

A nie, sorki wszelkie ewentualne błędy ortograficzne itd. SĄ moje. Dagulec starała się je wyeliminować, ale przy takim ich gąszczu coś mogło umknąć…

* * *

WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT!

* * *

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musieliśmy tutaj zostać, Syri - jęknął Remus z rozdrażnieniem, przestawiając swoje pionki. Jeden z pionów obraził się i zaczął mu wygrażać swoją małą, kamienną pięścią. – Mogliśmy pojechać z Jamesem, wiesz?

Rodzice Remusa wyjechali w podróż na czas przerwy świątecznej, a Syriusz w lecie został wyrzucony z domu. Zazwyczaj spędzali takie ferie u Potterów, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do rodziny jego czy – zanim ten został wydziedziczony – Syriusza, rodzice Jamesa nigdy nie mieli nic przeciwko domowi pełnego chłopców. Ale nie tego roku. Tego roku Syri nalegał, żeby zostali w zamku, a Remus jak zwykle skapitulował i również zgodził się zostać

Syriusz westchnął, i przeciągnął się tak, że jego stopy prawie dotknęły kominka. W Pokoju Wspólnym było znacznie chłodniej, gdy znajdowało się tam tylko dwoje uczniów. Ogromna, pokryta świetlistymi elfami i ozdobami wyczarowanymi przez uczniów przed wyjazdem choinka migotała w rogu..

-Lily miała tam być, Remy – wyjaśnił, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. – Wiesz, że czuję się niekomfortowo przez sposób, w jaki okazują sobie uczucia.

Remus prychnął, atakując swoim skoczkiem gońca na szachownicy. Małe figury zaczęły walczyć i skoczek wygrał, gdy jego miecz przeciął gońca z głuchym łoskotem.

-Więc olewamy Święta dlatego, że na widok migdalących się Jamesa i Lily czujesz się _niekomfortowo_?

-Tego nie powiedziałem.

-Właśnie, że powiedziałeś. Mówiłeś o „sposobie, w jaki okazują sobie uczucia". Przyrzekam, zrobiłeś się zielony z zazdrości *, Syri

Syriusz odłożył swoją książkę na bok i podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Remusa nad oparciem sofy.

-_Nie_ jestem zazdrosny. Po prostu nie znoszę patrzeć jak sobie gruchają. To obrzydliwe.

-Obrzydliwe, bo to nie _ty_ jesteś tym, który przysysa się do twarzy Lily?

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i opadł z powrotem na sofę. Nie zaszczycił Remusa odpowiedzią na to oskarżenie. On, Syriusz Black, miałby chcieć Lily Evans? Absurd. Podniósł rękę i zasłonił nią oczy. Jeśli Remus zamierzał nadal być idiotą, Syriusz mógł równie dobrze sobie pospać.

Remus czekał kilka minut na jego odpowiedź i poczuł zawód gdy żadna nie nadeszła. Widział w jaki sposób Syri obserwuję parę, gdy myśli że nikt na niego nie patrzy. Mógł temu zaprzeczać, ale na jego twarzy widać było wtedy pożądanie. Remus podejrzewał, że dokładnie tak samo wygląda on sam, gdy obserwuje Syriego.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał, żeby spojrzeć na to, co ukrywało przed nim wysokie oparcie sofy. Kruczowłosy czarodziej leżał rozciągnięty na wypchanych do granic możliwości poduszkach. Przystojną twarz zakrywał ramieniem, co chroniło ją przed wzrokiem innych. Jego włosy układały się w miękkie fale i Remusa aż swędziła go ręka, żeby ich dotknąć. Wiedział, że były miękkie jak jedwab. Zbyt wiele razy przyjacielsko klepali się po głowach i tarmosili nawzajem, żeby nie miał tej świadomości.

Remus spojrzał na zegarek i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że zrobiło się już późno. Zawahał się, czy obudzić przyjaciela. W zamian jednak oswobodził się ze swoich szkolnych szat, przetransmutował je w koc i okrył go nim. Pozwolił swoim palcom prześliznąć się po twarzy śpiącego chłopaka, gdy otulał go pledem. Gdyby Syriusz się obudził, zawsze mógłby udać, że to przypadek.

Zapowiadało się na to, że będzie to długa przerwa świąteczna. Uczniowie wyjechali wcześniej tego popołudnia, co oznaczało, że on i Syri spędzą dwa tygodnie gapiąc się przed siebie i nie mając co robić. Byli jedynymi Gryfonami, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie. Z pozostałych domów także nie wyjechała zaledwie garstka uczniów. Remus zaczął wchodzić po schodach do dormitorium i zatrzymał się, by rzucić jeszcze spojrzenie na śpiącego Syriusza. _Lily_ _Evans_, pomyślał znowu, potrząsając smutno głową.

-Lunatyk! Obudź się, Lunatyku!

Remus szybko podniósł się na dźwięk głosu Syriusza i zarumienił się, gdy zauważył, że ten siedzi na jego łóżku. Lunatyk na początek obwarował się kocami, tworząc z nich kopiec i upewniając się, że zakrywają jego erekcję. Śnił _najlepszy_ możliwy sen, zanim Syriusz go obudził. Sen o bardzo nagim Syriuszu i czerwonej kokardce umieszczonej w odpowiednim miejscu. Jedyna rzecz, jaką pragnął dostać na Święta, związana i czekająca na niego pod choinką. Remus potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tego obrazu i skupił się na swoim podskakującym przyjacielu.

-Czego? – gniewnie zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na rozentuzjazmowaną twarz Syriusza. Wyglądał zbyt świeżo jak na kogoś, kto spędził noc na kanapie, ale taki przecież był Syriusz. James zawsze nabijał się, że ten byłby w stanie spać nawet na hipogryfie, jeśli zwierze leciałoby spokojnie.

-Śniadanie!

Remus jęknął, myśląc o najwstrętniejszych możliwych rzeczach by pozbyć się swojej potężnej erekcji. Nie mógł się ruszyć, póki choć trochę nie opadnie, a nie wyglądało na to, by Syriusz miał zostawić go samego w dormitorium nie będąc pewnym, że ten wstaje.

-Co jest dzisiaj na śniadanie? Co jest w nim takiego ekscytującego?

-Skrzaty domowe zrobiły gofry!

Podskakiwanie Syriusza na jego łóżku wcale mu nie pomagało w poradzeniu sobie z niechcianą erekcją, która wręcz zdawała się być zadowolona z tego, co się dzieje Remus jęknął, znowu przywołując w myślach największe obrzydlistwa. Nic nie pomagało.

-Więc?

Syriusz podskoczył znowu, a jego czerwone usta rozciągnęły się w radosnym uśmiechu. Remus spodziewał się, że za chwilę zacznie klaskać z radości.

-One _nigdy_ nie robią gofrów! Chodźmy! Wstawaj, wstawaj!

Syriusz próbował zedrzeć z Remusa przykrycia, ale tym razem przegrał w starciu z Lupinem. Zwłaszcza, że ten miał silną motywację, by pozostać zakrytym. Zaczął panikować, gdy Syriusz poddał się i zamiast tego zaczął się przekopywać się do niego od drugiego końca łóżka. Był pewny, że zaraz jego problem zostanie odkryty. Skupił się na najbardziej odrażającym obrazie, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy: Syriusz wpatrujący się maślanymi oczami w Lily i Jamesa obściskujących się na peronie w Hogsmeade dzień wcześniej. To zadziałało i sprawiło, że jego erekcja opadła, a jemu samemu pogorszył się humor.

Remus zrzucił z siebie wszystkie przykrycia i wstał gwałtownie, po czym chwycił ręcznik i ubrania na zmianę. Ruszył prosto do łazienki i nawet nie obejrzał się na chłopaka, który wciąż podskakiwał, idąc obok niego.

-Zamierzasz wejść tam ze mną? – rzucił, kiedy Syriusz podążył za nim aż do kabin prysznicowych. Chłopak był już wykąpany i przebrany, Remus mógł wyczuć zapach szamponu na świeżo umytych włosach. Jego członek, ten zdrajca uniósł się trochę, gdy Lunatyk poczuł znajomy zapach bergamotki i drzewa sandałowego.

-Nie – powiedział Syriusz, z ponurym wyrazem na twarzy opadając ciężko na ławkę – Poczekam tutaj. Ale pospiesz się! Gofry!

Remus pozwolił swojej głowie opaść ciężko na ciemną boazerię w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję że uderzy dość mocno, żeby stracić przytomność. Minął już tydzień ich przerwy świątecznej – dzisiaj była Wigilia – a on obserwował Syriusza roztaczającego swój urok nad czarownicą dnia Elleadorą Swan. Prefekt Slytherinu miała idealnie uczesane włosy, ani jeden lśniący kosmyk nie znajdował się nie na swoim miejscu. Jej szykownie skrojone szaty pasowały, jakby były szyte na miarę, co, jak Remus pomyślał cierpko, mogło być prawdą.

Większość ostatniego tygodnia spędzili właśnie tak – Syriusz przymilał się do którejś z grona pozostałych w Hogwarcie dziewcząt, rozkoszując się tymi dniami, a Remus włóczył się z nim. Raz spontanicznie zagrali w Quidditcha z kilkoma pozostałymi Krukonami, a także spędzili którąś noc, pijąc Ognistą Whiskey oraz grając w prawdę i wyzwanie z Puchonami. Jednak większość wieczorów spędzali właśnie tu, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu z Syriuszem opowiadającym żarty i historyjki obrzydliwie pięknej blondynce.

Zawsze blondynki i rude, pomyślał ponuro Remus, przeglądając w myślach listę wszystkich ubiegłorocznych dziewczyn Syriusza. Co on ma przeciwko brunetkom? Nie, żeby to kolor włosów był największą przeszkodą stojącą pomiędzy nim a Syrim, rzecz jasna. Fakt, że Syriusz był hetero, również mógł stanowić problemem.

Skrzywił się, gdy czarownica zachichotała i mrugnęła w odpowiedzi na coś, co Syriusz powiedział, i zacisnął pięści widząc jak Syri gładzi jej policzek swoim palcem. Patrzyli się wprost na niego a ich oczy błyszczały z rozbawieniem. Remus szybko wstał, nie przejmując się, czy nie obraził przypadkiem laleczki Syriusza.

- Wracam na Wieżę – powiedział krótko, obrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z pomieszczenia, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Syriusz nie wrócił zanim Remus w końcu poszedł do łóżka. Był zły zarówno na przyjaciela, jak i na siebie. _Wiedział_, że Syriusz jest hetero, ale to nie sprawiło, że stracił nadzieję. Rozumiał, że nie miał prawa być złym na przyjaciela, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był. Jego twarz nadal była wykrzywiona w grymasie, gdy w końcu odpłynął, zapadając w niespokojny sen. Obejmował poduszkę, tak jak pragnął obejmować ciało tego, którego najbardziej chciał trzymać w objęciach.

Remus był zaskoczony, gdy obudził się w pustym pokoju. Wpadające przez okno światło słoneczne potwierdzało fakt, że w istocie jest poranek. Łóżko Syriusza wyglądało na nietknięte, aczkolwiek było możliwe, że spał w nim, ale już wyszedł. Skrzaty domowe były bardzo czujne, jeśli chodziło o łóżka do pościelenia.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył mały stosik prezentów u stóp łóżka. Przyjrzał się pokojowi ponownie i stwierdził, że ten Syriusza również wyglądał na nietknięty. Zatem zdecydowanie nie wrócił na noc. Remus zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo zabolało go to, że Syri spędził noc z Elleadorą. Nigdy nie zachowywał się tak niedyskretnie przy swoich wcześniejszych podbojach – właściwie zawsze był idealnym czystokrwistym dżentelmenem, odmawiającym rozmawiania o takich sprawach. Oczywiście było wodą na młyn hogwardzkich plotkarzy. Większość ich kolegów z siódmego roku była przekonana, że Syriusz spał z większością dziewczyn z ich roku, a także całkiem sporą grupą tych z szóstych klas.

Remus westchnął, zsunął się z łóżka i sięgnął po szlafrok. Śniadanie miało się odbyć później tego dnia, by dać tym uczniom i profesorom, którzy pozostali w szkole, szansę na otworzenie prezentów, nim zejdą na obfity brunch.** Jego palce prześlizgiwały się po opakowaniach prezentów, gdy przekładał je, szukając tego od Syriusza. A to ci dopiero, pomyślał, a jego brwi uniosły się ze zdumienia. Nie było paczki od Syriego.

Remus stwierdził, że prezenty mogą zaczekać, zwłaszcza, że nie było wśród nich tego najważniejszego. Przeszukał okolicę w poszukiwaniu klapków i wsunął je na stopy, zanim zszedł na dół. Skoro nie było Syriusza, a śniadanie miało zostać podane dopiero za kilka godzin, mógł skorzystać z chwili samotności i zafiukać do rodziców, żeby spytać, jak upływają im Święta. To był jedyny okres czasu, w którym mogli wyjechać gdzieś razem i choć Remus zawsze również był zaproszony, rzadko do nich dołączał. Myśl o rozłące z Syrim była nie do zniesienia; spędzali większość przerw i ferii oraz wszystkie wakacje razem, od kiedy byli na trzecim roku.

Remus potknął się o ostatni stopień schodów do pokoju wspólnego i niemal zadławił się, gdy zobaczył bardzo znajomy – lecz niespodziewany – widok. Zamarł u stóp schodów z oczyma wielkości spodków.

-Wesołych świąt, Remy – zaćwierkał spod choinki Syriusz.

Nagi.

Z dużą, czerwoną wstążką zawiązaną wokół bardzo nagiego penisa. Dokładnie jak w tym przecudownym śnie.

-Syri – wydusił Remus, a jego gardło ścisnęło się z szoku i pożądania.

-Jakim mnie natura stworzyła***- zażartował Syriusz szczerząc się i chichocząc ze swojego kiepskiego żarciku.

-Syri? – Remus nie mógł pojąć tego, co widział przed sobą.

Czy wciąż spał? Próbował wrócić do tego snu kilkukrotnie koncentrując się na obrazie nagiego Syriusza jako prezentu, gdy zasypiał, ale to nie działało. Nie myślał o tym poprzedniej nocy, ale być może w końcu jakoś to się udało?

-Remy? – odparł Syri łamiącym się głosem. Zadrżał odrobinę, ale nie z zimna. Bał się, że być może wszystko źle zinterpretował. Może to nie było to, czego Remus chciał?

Remus oblizał usta i przełknął z trudem. Syriusz rozluźnił się odrobinę. Spojrzenie skoncentrował na Remusie - jego szeroko otwartych brązowych oczach, jego klatce piersiowej, która unosiła się i opadała, gdy ciężko oddychał. Widział delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach i jego ustach rozchylonych tak, jak wtedy, gdy był podniecony. Tak jak tamtego poranka, parę dni temu. Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, podniesiony na duchu.

-Skąd wiedziałeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Remus. Jego zwykle spokojny wzrok tym razem wyrażał coś między podnieceniem, a paniką.

-Mówisz przez sen – wymamrotał Syriusz, patrząc w podłogę. – Jęczałeś moje imię przez cały ostatni tydzień.

Cholera. Remus zwykle pamiętał, by rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające na zasłony swojego łóżka na noc – było to konieczne w pokoju pełnym dorastających chłopców. Ale zapomniał o tym gdy zostali tylko we dwójkę.

-Nie mogłem powiedzieć aż _tyle_– wymamrotał, skupiając swój wzrok na Syriuszu.

-No, nie przyznał Syriusz, nerwowo kręcąc wstążką znajdującą się przy jego kolanie.

-Czekam, Syri – powiedział Remus, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

-Um, Veritaserum i zaklęcie Confundus?

Remus przewrócił oczami, zbyt zadowolony z rezultatu, by być złym na przyjaciela za tę oczywistą manipulację. Nagle to, że zasnął parę wieczorów temu, gdy grał w szachy z Syriuszem, zyskało jakiś sens. Nie mógł wcześniej zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że odpłynął, zwłaszcza, że byli tam tylko we dwójkę. Rzadko spędzali czas sam na sam i zawsze cieszył się każdą taką sekundą.

-Jesteś pewien, że nie powinieneś był, tak jak reszta członków Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków, trafić do Slytherinu?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i pokręcił głową, a serce Remusa podskoczyło, gdy włosy czarnowłosego gryfona zafalowały, podkreślając nieme „nie".

-Jestem lojalny – powiedział Syriusz, wstając i powoli przysuwając się do Remusa. – Jestem uprzejmy – kontynuował, przesuwając palcem w górę jego wciąż będącego w piżamie uda. – I zdecydowanie jestem odważny. – zakończył, mocno całując otwarte usta Remusa.

Syriusz odchylił się dumny z siebie. – Widzisz? Gryfon.

Remus zmrużyło oczy, patrząc na stojącego przed nim nagiego Gryfona. Jego ramiona wciąż były skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej.

-Elladora?

-Od niej mam Veritaserum – odparł lekko Syriusz, wzruszając ramionami.

-A inne?

Syriusz zaśmiał się, błyskając białymi zębami.

-Nie mów mi, że jesteś _zazdrosny_, Remy. To były tylko nic nie znaczące flirty.

Remus pokręcił głową, próbując zebrać myśli. Jedna jego część chciała odpakować Syriusza i zrobić z nim wszystkie zwariowane rzeczy, na które ten by mu pozwolił, nawet jeśli miałoby to być tylko tego jednego dnia. Ale jakaś inna, bardziej rozsądna część chciała wiedzieć, czy to nie miałoby być tylko na jeden dzień nim cokolwiek by zaczęli. Nie był pewien, czy mógłby to znieść. Czy nie lepiej byłoby odejść już teraz, niż tracić przyjaźń Syriego, bo chcieli zupełnie czego innego?

-Lily?

Syriusz prychnął, krzyżując ręce na własnej, nagiej piersi. Poruszył przy tym wstążkę i usta Remusa wypełniły się śliną na widok nagiego penisa Syriego.

-Serio, Remy – powiedział, spoglądając na swojego twardniejącego członka. – Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym miał coś do _Lily_?

Remus przełknął ślinę, niezdolny odrzucić tego stwierdzenia, mając żywy dowód tuż przed oczami. Przerażająca myśl uderzyła go, a coś w jego klatce piersiowej ścisnęło się boleśnie.

-_James_?

-Merlinie, nie! Ty, Remusie! Ty.

Nienaturalne uczucie ucisku w klatce piersiowej zelżało po wyznaniu Syriusza, ale Remus wciąż nie mógł pojąć sensu tego wszystkiego.

-Ja? Ale obserwowałeś ich…

-… przez cały czas? Ta. Bo byłem zazdrosny o to, co mają. James może publicznie całować osobę, którą kocha. Lily wie, że może publicznie wzdychać do osoby którą kocha****, nieważne, jak głupio wygląda, bo wie, że on też ją kocha. Ja tego nie mam. I dlatego jestem zazdrosny.

Remus zamrugał. To, co Syriusz mówił, zaczynało powoli składać się w całość.

-Ty… kochasz mnie? – zapytał zdumiony.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową.

– Myślałem, że to już oczywiste. Czy nie leżałem pod choinką przybrany jak świąteczna gęś*****, czekając na ciebie?

Wargi Remusa zadrżały po tym jak usłyszał te słowa, a chłopak po raz pierwszy, od kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, zrelaksował się.

-Zdaje się, że tak. – powiedział powoli, unosząc brew i dokładnie przyglądając się swojemu prezentowi gwiazdkowemu.

Syriusz wyprężył się pod spojrzeniem Remusa. Ulżyło mu, gdy w końcu Remus zrozumiał. Syriusz był zauroczony Lunatykiem już od lat, ale nie miał żadnego znaku, że Remus czuł do niego to samo. Czekał więc, zabawiając się w niekończące się podrywanie dziewczyn – jak również paru chłopców po kryjomu - czekał, aż nadejdzie okazja, by wykonać pierwszy ruch.

-Ale dziewczyny? – zapytał Remus, a jego oddech stał się urywany, gdy Syriusz podszedł i złapał go za biodra, przyciągając ich ciała blisko siebie.

-Nigdy nie doszło do niczego więcej niż pocałunek na dobranoc w policzek – zapewnił go Syriusz, demonstrując złożenie nie aż tak niewinnego pocałunku na policzku Remusa i pozwalając swojemu językowi popieścić okrytą delikatnym meszkiem skórę w tym miejscu.

Remus poczuł, jak jego wszystkie zahamowania znikają, ale chciał być pewien, co właściwie robili, nim kompletnie się temu poddał.

-Ale plotki….

-Były fałszywe… w większości. – powiedział Syriusz chrapliwym głosem, zbliżając usta do szyi Remusa i obsypując pocałunkami szczękę chłopaka. – Oczywiście nie byłem święty – kontynuował, przenosząc wargi na ucho Remusa i delikatnie całując jedwabistą skórę. – Ale moje… zobowiązania… dotyczyły głównie różnych przedstawicieli płci męskiej, nie żeńskiej.

Remus zesztywniał na te słowa nagle zaślepiony zazdrością. Kto śmiał dotykać jego Syriusza? Warknięcie wydobyło się z jego ust, rozśmieszając Syriusza.

-Nie żeby znaczyły cokolwiek. Po prostu czekałem na ciebie.

Remus jęknął, gdy Syriusz pociągnął za pasek jego szlafroka, rozwierając jego poły i zsuwając go z jego ramion. Jedyną przeszkodę pomiędzy ich ciałami stanowiły teraz jego spodnie od piżamy i Remus czuł ciepło ciała Syriego przez cienki materiał. Jego penis stwardniał, boleśnie napierając na tkaninę.

-Na mnie?

Syriusz zawładnął ustami Remusa, przesuwając językiem po jego wardze w prośbie o pozwolenie na wtargnięcie do ich wnętrza. Mniejszy chłopak spełnił ją, rozchylając wargi tak, że język Syriusza mógł się wśliznąć do środka. Obaj oddychali ciężko i Remus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przesuwaniem rękoma po każdej części ciała Syriusza, do jakiej mógł dosięgnąć. Był tak gorący w dotyku, a ręce Remusa ślizgały się po wyrzeźbionych mięśniach i miękkiej skórze i było to sto razy lepsze niż w jego marzeniach.

-Zawsze na ciebie, Lunatyku. – wymruczał Syriusz, obsypując zamknięte powieki Remusa deszczem drobnych pocałunków. Zaśmiał się znowu, gdy Remus wyczekująco uniósł swoją twarz, ominął usta chłopaka i skupił się na wrażliwym kawałku skóry w miejscu ,gdzie jego szyja łączyła się z ramieniem. – Tylko na ciebie.

Remus odrzucił głowę, jęcząc i drżąc z powodu sensacji, jakie wywoływały usta Syriusza, gdy dotykały jego nagiej skóry. Nagle przestał się martwić tym, czy to wszystko jest prawdziwe czy nie. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na włosach Syriusza i przyciągnął gwałtownie jego głowę, by ten znów mógł badać wnętrze jego ust.

-Merlinie, Remy, czy ty wiesz co ty ze mną _robisz_? – jęknął Syriusz, gdy się rozdzielili. Ich twarze były zaróżowione z podniecenia.

-Co _ja_ z _tobą_ robię? – warknął Remus, chwytając mocno kruczowłosego przyjaciela. Wylądowali ze splątanymi kończynami tuż obok świecącej choinki, nie przejmując się zimną posadzką z kamienia, od leżenia na której mieli już podrapaną skórę. – To ty torturowałeś mnie od _lat_.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, pochylając się, by podrażnić jeden z małych, brązowych sutków Remusa swoim językiem. Mniejszy czarodziej wygiął się w łuk i jęknął, a Syriusz skorzystał z okazji by uwolnić go ze spodni od piżamy, zdzierając je z jego szczupłych bioder i pozwalając im zwisać wokół jego kostek.

- Tortury jeszcze się nawet nie _zaczęły_. – wyszeptał, wycałowując ścieżkę w dół tułowia Remusa aż dotarł do grubej, sterczącej erekcji. Remus skopał uparte spodnie ,w końcu uwalniając się od krępującego ubrania.

Syriusz usiadł na chwilę, podziwiając widok Remusa rozłożonego przed nim i zaróżowionego z podniecenia. Czubek głowki jego penisa błyszczał od kropli zgromadzonego tam nasienia i usta Syriusza aż wypełniły się śliną na ten widok. Z dzikim uśmiechem pochylił się, by zlizać ciecz pojedynczym, mocnym liźnięciem.

-O kurwa. – jęknął Remus, jego biodra szarpnęły się w kierunku ust Syriusza.

-Dobrze? – zamruczał Syriusz z ustami tuż nad penisem Remusa.

-Bardzo dobrze – wyjęczał, skręcając się z przyjemności, gdy usta Syriusza powróciły na poprzednie miejsce tym razem pochłaniając tyle ciała ile zdołały.

Remus westchnął i sapnął, jego nogi drżały z wysiłku, gdy próbował powstrzymać się przed dojściem. Pociągnął za głowę Syriusza by ten skończył.

-Co? – spytał Syriusz, gdy podniósł głowę. Jego usta były czerwone i spuchnięte.

-Nie chcę jeszcze dojść. – wydyszał Remus, oblizując usta, gdy zerknął na wciąż zawiązaną wokół penisa Syriusza wstążkę.

-A to czemu nie? – spytał Syriusz tonem przepełnionym dezaprobatą.

-Chcę dojść, gdy ty będziesz we mnie. – odparł Remus, jego wargi zadrżały, gdy zauważył, że szare oczy Syriusza pociemniały na te słowa.

Remus usiadł, palcami szukając końca dużej wstążki, która częściowo zasłaniała stwardniałego członka Syriusza. Gdy go znalazł, pociągnął za niego, uśmiechając się złośliwie, słysząc jęk drugiego chłopaka wywołany przez odczucie jedwabnej wstążki prześlizgującej się po napuchniętym ciele.

Oczy Remusa zabłysły podnieceniem na widok nagiego teraz penisa Syriego i przełknął ślinę ciężko, gdy przeszedł przez niego dreszcz pożądania. Chciał tego od tak dawna i wciąż nie wierzył, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Jeśli to _był_ sen, był zdeterminowany, by wykorzystać go w pełni.

Zamknął twardego członka Syriusza w swojej dłoni i przesuwał nią po miękkiej skórze. Syriuszem wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy pieszczoty stały się odważniejsze, palce gładziły obłą główkę i rozprowadzały nasienie, które tam znalazły.

-Cholera, Remy – wydyszał Syriusz, przytrzymując dłoń Remusa swoją – Jeśli będziesz tak dalej robił, to nie spełni się twoje bożonarodzeniowe życzenie.

Remus zachichotał, uwalniając penis Syriusza. Zsunął się w dół, ponownie kładąc się na plecach. Podłoga pod nim była twarda, ale nie mógł się zmusić do przejmowania się tym faktem. Wyciągnął rękę, by przywołać swoją różdżkę, aby móc rzucić zaklęcie lubrykacyjne na swoje palce. Oczy Syriusza nabrały dzikiego wyrazu, gdy obserwował, jak Remus wsuwa długi palec do własnego wnętrza, jego zamknięte powieki zatrzepotały pod wpływem napływających odczuć, a on sam mocno nadział się na własną dłoń, serwując sobie palcówkę.

-Remy - jęknął Syriusz, czując jak jego jądra sztywnieją na ten widok. Mógł dojść od samego patrzenia na to.

-Robiłem to wielokrotnie – wydyszał Remus i jęknął, gdy dotknął zakrzywionym palcem zgrubienia, którego szukał. – Myśląc o tobie. O, kurwa, Syri!

Syriusz złapał za różdżkę Remusa i rzucił to samo zaklęcie na własną dłoń. Klęknął nad wiercącym się na podłodze chłopcem dołączając swój palec do tych Remusa. Oczy drugiego chłopaka otworzyły się szeroko i zaczął dyszeć ciężko, gdy poczuł, że jest rozciągany przez palce ich obu.

-Na Merlina, Remus – wydyszał Syriusz, przyglądając się ich palcom wślizgującym i wyślizgującym się z rozluźniającego się otworu Remusa. – Wyglądasz teraz tak cholernie seksownie.

-Mmmm – jęknął Remus, mocno opadając na ich palce – Chcę cię w sobie.

-Teraz? – Ich oczy się spotkały i Syriusz poczuł, jak jego puls przyspiesza pod wpływem spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka.

-Teraz.

Syriusz nie tracił czasu i rzucił zaklęcie lubrykacyjne na swojego bolącego już członka. Ustawił się dokładnie naprzeciw jego wejścia i jęknął, przedzierając się przez ciasny pierścień mięśni Remusa. Remus starał się rozluźnić, walcząc z naturalnym instynktem ciała, by zamknąć się wokół intruza. Nigdy nie robił tego niczym więcej niż palcami, ale już teraz wiedział, że to będzie genialne.

Syriusz przedzierał się w głąb ciasnego wnętrza Remusa powoli, wstrzymując oddech. Uczucie, jakiego doświadczał, było silniejsze niż to, co mógł znieść, ale koncentrował się na opóźnieniu swojego wytrysku. Czekał na to już ponad dwa lata – i nie chciał zrujnować tego, dochodząc przedwcześnie.

-Merlinie, jesteś taki ciasny – wydyszał Syriusz, zatrzymując się, gdy poczuł, że jego jądra dotykają już tyłka Remusa. Z zatroskaniem spojrzał na twarz Remusa, obawiając się, że mógł go skrzywdzić. – Wszystko w porządku, Remy?

Remus na wpół otworzył oczy, lekko się krzywiąc. Piekący ból był silniejszy niż się spodziewał, ale już przechodził. Syriusz poruszył biodrami na próbę i fala przyjemności zalała Remusa, kiedy twardy członek uderzył o jego prostatę.

-Tak – wysapał, wyginając się, by znaleźć kąt, pod którym czuł się dobrze, tak jak przed chwilą.

Syriusz czując się zobligowany wycofał się i pchnął ponownie, starając się odtworzyć ruch który sprawił, że Remus zadrżał i jąknął. Udało mu się znowu. Pot ściekał po jego nagich plecach, gdy wygiął swoje ciało, tak, żeby móc utrzymać pozycję, z której Remus zdawał się czerpać najwięcej przyjemności.

-Kurwa, Syri. – sapnął Remus gdy dłoń Syriusza objęła jego członka i zaczęła się po nim przesuwać. –Tak dobrze.

Syriusz mruknął w odpowiedzi. Jego ciało było napięte, gdy walczył z nadciągającym orgazmem. Mógł już poczuć znajome ciepło gromadzące się w podbrzuszu. Przyspieszył ruchy ręki, mając nadzieję sprawić, że Remus dojdzie przed nim.

-Syri, tak! – zapłakał Remus, wytryskując na dłoń Syriusza na sekundę przed tym, jak ten stracił kontrolę nad sobą i wszedł w niego mocno, rozlewając się w jego wnętrzu.

-Merlinie, mógłbyś mnie wykończyć – sapnął Syriusz, gdy już doszedł do siebie po oszołamiającym orgazmie, dużo intensywniejszym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

-Brzmi obiecująco. – wydyszał Remus, skręcając się z niewygody, gdy Syriusz z niego wyszedł – Wykończenie cię przez pieprzenie się?

Syriusz roześmiał się, przekręcając się na bok, by nie miażdżyć mniejszego chłopca. Drgnął, gdy jego spocone plecy dotknęły zimnych kamieni podłogi. Remus podniósł się na łokciu, obracając się, by móc patrzeć na Syriusza.

-Powinniśmy już wychodzić. Skrzaty domowe robią gofry na późne śniadanie.

Syriusz zmarszczył nos, machając lekceważąco ręką.

-Gofry szmofry – powiedział, zamykając oczy.

-I tak musimy wstać – powiedział Remus z nutą żalu w głosie. – Nie możemy tak po prostu tu zostać. Każdy może tu wejść.

To była prawda. Dyrektor tymczasowo zawiesił hasła do domów, by uczniowie, którzy pozostali, mogli się gromadzić, gdzie zechcą. Remus nie chciał nawet myśleć, co powiedziałaby Elladora Swan, gdyby weszła do środka, co było jej zwyczajem w poranki, w które nie pojawiali się na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali.

Syriusz roześmiał się i wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić dłoń stojącego już Remusa.

-Wiem dokładnie, co by powiedziała – oznajmił Syriusz, poprawnie odgadując tok myśli Remusa. Stwierdziłaby: „Najwyższa pora Syriuszu Black! Gdybym musiała wysłuchiwać, jak wzdychasz do tego chłopaka kolejny wieczór, rzuciłabym na ciebie Imperiusa i sprawiłabym, że byś w końcu coś z tym zrobił.

-Co? – spytał Remus z niedowierzaniem.

Elladora _wiedziała_? Jego twarz zaczerwieniła się, gdy powrócił myślami do tych wszystkich wieczorów spędzonych w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, gdy Syriusz i Elladora przytulali się, a on szeptał jej do ucha. Sądził, że mówił jej, co mogliby robić, gdyby byli sami – a nie, co robiłby z _Remusem_. Nagle zawstydzone spojrzenia Elladory i jej chichot, który rozlegał się za każdym razem, gdy spojrzała na niego, zyskały sens.

-Mówiłem ci, że dała mi Veritaserum. – odparł Syriusz, wstając z westchnięciem, gdy zauważył, że Remus nie zamierzał zgodzić się zostać na kolejną rundkę.

-Ale nie sądziłem, że wiedziała, po co je chciałeś. – wykrztusił Remus. Jego twarz pokryła się jeszcze mocniejszym rumieńcem. Kto jeszcze wiedział, co robili tego poranka?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, ruszając w kierunku schodów, aby narzucić na siebie jakieś ciuchy przed późnym śniadaniem. Jeśli Remus nie chciał więcej uprawiać seksu, mogli chociaż zjeść coś w trakcie tej rozmowy. Mimo wszystko, miały _być_ gofry.

-Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że będziesz chciał zachować to w sekrecie, Lunatyku. – powiedział, a jego słowa zdradziły, że czuł się zraniony. – Przepraszam.

Remus drgnął, słysząc swój pseudonim, znak wszystkiego innego, co musieli ukrywać. Syriusz miał rację – _nie_ chciał ukrywać także tego.

-Czekaj! Syri! Nie chcę, przysięgam.

Kruczowłosy nastolatek zatrzymał się, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Remusa, gdy mniejszy chłopak dołączył do niego przy wejściu do ich dormitorium.

-Nie chcę tego ukrywać - wyznał szczerze, jego brązowe oczy migotały. – Chcę, żebyś mógł całować mnie tak, jak James całuje Lily. – powiedział, powtarzając słowa Syriusza. – Chcę móc patrzeć na ciebie tak, jak Lily patrzy na Jamesa.

Twarz Syriusza rozciągnęła się w szerokim uśmiechu i chłopak ujął w dłonie twarz Remusa, przyciągając go do entuzjastycznego pocałunku.

-Mówisz serio?

-Tak.

Remus zerknął na stos nieotwartych prezentów na swoim łóżku, uśmiechając się. Nie było sensu ich rozpakowywać – już dostał wszystko, czego pragnął w te Święta.

* * *

*w oryginale „like a jealous fishwife", czyli jak zazdrosna przekupka, ale nie pasuje mi to i nie wiedziałam jak to inaczej przetłumaczyć

**brunch to posiłek coś pomiędzy śniadaniem a lunchem(obiadem) takie późne śniadanie lub drugie śniadanie.

*** w oryginale „In the flesh" potrzebowałam czegoś co będzie brzmiało równie dwuznacznie, ale na nic lepszego nie wpadłam

**** W oryginale „Moon over the person she loves" co znaczy „Rozmyślać o osobie którą kocha", ale znowu mi nie pasowało do całości, jestem otwarta na propozycję przeróbek

*****Wiem, w Polsce nie jada się gęsi na święta (chociaż np. na Śląsku jada się kaczkę), ale w Angli bywa, że tak (chociaż chyba bardziej indyka), a że akcja dzieje się w Hograwrcie, zostawiłam świąteczną gęś


End file.
